


Drabble collection

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: Speed (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Why are these not already characters and tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a collection of little drabbles for my favorite Speed ship.</p><p>The explicit chapters will be marked with an (E) in the chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Slow Dancing

Another groan leaves Sungmins throat as Taeha steps on his feet, he glances down and laughs a little forcefully.

“For someone who’s a dancer you step on my feet a lot.” Taeha blushes and presses his face against his shoulder to hide. Sungmin laughs and kisses his temple, continuing to swing them around slowly as the music plays around them. Taeha laughing soon after as Sungmin spins him outwards, his socks allowing him to spin effortlessly around on the hardwood floor. Sungmin glances outside as a flash of lightning flashes and causes everything to become pitch black around them. Taeha squeaks and presses himself closer; the only sound in the house now their breathing that’s heavy from dancing. Sungmin looks at Taeha and chuckles.

“Stay here. I’m going to go unplug some things just case.” Taeha nods and then realizes Sungmin might not be able to see it and mumbles in agreement as he settles his hands at his side; Sungmin’s own hands sliding away from around Taeha’s waist leaving Taeha feeling slightly cold. He sighs and waits in his place for him to return. He stands there for awhile, listening to Sungmin bumping around in the dark, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, when he sees a flicker of light from beside him; he glances over to see Sungmin’s face now illuminated by a candle.

“Might as well, so we can see till the power comes back in.” Taeha nods and goes over to a few candles they have sitting out on the counters and lights them as he walks back and sits on the couch getting ready to take a nap. He had been up for awhile and the darkness has caused the tiredness to hit him. Suddenly, a hand is held out in front of him and he glances up.

“What?” Sungmin rolls his eyes and grabs Taeha’s hand pulling him to his feet and putting his hands back where they were before – one on Taeha’s hip and the other holding his hand – Taeha catches on and positions himself as well then glances at the radio now turned off by force on the table. Becoming sidetracked -- in his own thoughts -- that he doesn’t hear Sungmin speaking, that is until he fans in front of his face with his hand. Taeha blinks himself back to reality and looks at him.

“Sorry. What?” Sungmin chuckles and shakes his head as he starts humming a tune; the tune sounding off key and weird. Taeha laughs and dances around the living room with him as the candles flicker around them. The storm continues to crash around them, Sungmin humming and Taeha occasionally stepping on his toes and apologizing multiple times. Taeha rests his head against Sungmin’s shoulder and closes his eyes listening to the humming and relaxing completely.They dance till they’re exhausted. And begin to move around the house blowing out the candles except one that they carry with them to the bedroom. Placing the candle on the nightstand Taeha crawls up into the bed, kicking his jeans off to the floor. Lifting the blankets up waiting for Sungmin; he blows out the candle, smiling softly as the light from outside illuminates their bedroom and crawls into bed with him, wrapping his arms around Taeha’s small frame and pulling him close.

“Goodnight Minnie.” Taeha smiles and turns his head to kiss Sungmins cheek, squealing softly when Sungmin moves forward to capture his lips instead.

“Goodnight Taeha.” They stay curled up and Sungmin strokes Taeha’s hair as they both fall asleep


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting on a cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin and Taeha meet on a singles cruise.

_Just go on the trip.” He stared at them dumbfounded, they wanted him to go on a singles cruise, and he was the last of their group to even have a significant other. Apparently, he was pushing 26 and needed to find someone now. He didn’t think he needed to be forced into things, but then they presented him with the ticket – nonrefundable they said – He remembers sighing and taking the ticket and stuffing it into his backpack._

_“…I’m going to think about it okay?” his friends nodded and glanced at each other grinning that all knowing grin. They knew he’d go. He wouldn’t say ‘no’ in fear of having to pay them back the money; he’d end up feeling bad if he never paid them back for it._

_“Who knows maybe you’ll meet someone cute and hit it off!” Taeha sighed again and nodded at Jongkook._

_“Maybe.”_

That's how he ended up here. His friend had snuck behind his back to buy him a ticket and then present it in the nicest way possible. He shook his head as a small chuckled left his mouth. Taeha furrowed his eyebrows when a shadow landed over him, normally he wouldn’t have minded, however this time he was really trying to relax in the sun. He peaked an eye open, still covering his forehead with his hand to block some more of the sun. He squinted as he took in the figure.

“Do you mind?” Taeha sat up and frowned, now uninterested in sunbathing. The stranger chuckles and sits beside him on the lounger beside Taeha’s. He smiles and holds out his hand, Taeha glancing at it then at his face, finally able to see it without the sun burning his eyes or causing a silhouette of the boy. He raked his eyes over the shadow stranger and smiles slightly. His hair was dyed a light brown and was messy as if he hadn’t bothered to even comb it after waking up – which it’s possible that he didn’t – his eyes were brown, which didn’t surprised Taeha however when he moved his head just right the sun caught and caused his irises to turn to a golden color. His eyes lowered along the rest of the strangers’ features; His sharp jawline, the cat like grin that graced itself on his lips. He blinked a little and glanced away.

“I’m Sungmin. You’re on the ship for the singles cruise, right?” Taeha stares at him and frowns a bit. Was it that obvious? Why couldn’t he have asked if he was just on the cruise? He sighs and nods slowly.

“Yup, my friends bought the ticket and I would’ve felt bad if I didn’t use the ticket. They said it was nonrefundable.” Sungmin laughs and shakes his head.

“The tickets were refundable up to the night before.” Taeha stares at him and then groans dropping his head into his hands and resting them on his knees.

“Dammit. I should’ve figured they’d do that.”

“So, you didn’t want to come here?” Taeha looks up at him and shrugs.

“I think I could’ve found someone just fine at home. I just wasn’t looking.” Sungmin nods and taps his fingers on his leg before grinning widely and grabbing one of Taeha’s hands.

“Let’s couple up. It’ll make the two weeks go by faster and then you can go back and tell your friends you met someone, but didn’t hit it off well. I won’t even drag you to the events” smile so wide it causes his eyes to crease at the corners, as his eyes close to small cresents, Taeha caught himself smiling back.

“Alright, I guess it could be worse.” Sungmin laughed and lays back on the lounge. Taeha glanced at him and cocked his head to the side.

“Why do you want to do this?” he shrugged and looked at Taeha, his breathing caught in his throat as he takes in the view of Sungmin.

“I don’t know really. Just, felt right to ask you to be my fake boyfriend for two weeks.” Taeha laughs and settles back in his seat. Maybe the two weeks wouldn’t be so bad…


	3. Call me 'Hyung'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin pins Taeha and demands to be called "hyung"

Sungmin waits till he hears the footsteps fade then pauses the game and tackles Taeha over onto the ground, pinning his hands beside his head laughing. Taeha letting a shriek out when he’s tackled and wiggles to get free only to have Sungmin straddle him and sit on his legs.

"S-Sungmin! Get off!" And he wiggles more lifting his hips and twisting to make him roll off but failing. Sungmin laughs.

"Call me hyung."

"What? No get off me Sungmin" he leans down and smirks.

"Sungjong. Call me hyung." Taeha shakes his head and stares up at him and squeals when he starts tickling him. Sungmin keeps tickling him. Taeha using his now free hands to push at Sungmin’s chest.

"Call me hyung whenever were alone and ill stop." Continuing to tickle him taeha gasps out ‘fine fine’ and Sungmin stops tickling him and looks down at Taeha’s face flushed and a huge smile still on his face, lips parted in small pants, his hands still against Sungmin’s chest. Sungmin covering Taeha’s hands and leans down hesitantly pausing a little before he leans down kissing Taeha. Taeha’s eyes widen and kisses back moving his hands from Sungmin’s chest and wraps them around his shoulders. Sungmin cupping Taeha’s cheeks and kissing him deeper only to pull away shortly after both their faces red.

"So.. you’ll call me hyung whenever were alone, right?" Taeha blinks at him and then begins laughing and nods.

"Yes hyung.” Putting his hand to the back of Sungmin’s head and pulls him back down for another kiss. Both of them sitting up quickly when they hear someone clear their throat. “AHH” they both shout when they knock heads together. Sungmin looking up at the door and Taeha looking over his shoulder to see the other five standing there amused.

"We forgot bags. Please clean up if you make a mess." Taeha’s upper body and face turn bright red while Sungmin just starts laughing hysterically clapping like a seal. The others grabbing the bags and then leaving; Jongkook stopping and looks at them.

"There’s some stuff in my nightstand. Listen to Taewoon hyung and clean up afterwards." Then he leaves grinning. Taeha sitting there covering his face embarrassed and Sungmin still straddling his legs uncovers his face smiling and kisses his forehead.

"Taeha. Its okay~"

"That was embarrassing." Sungmin lifts his face and kisses him again.

"Its fine. We don’t need the stuff from hyungs room." Taeha looks at him slightly horrified and Sungmin laughs loudly.

"Cause we aren’t gonna do that yet! Don’t look so horrified!" Taeha blushes more and nods. "Yet….."

"Unless you want to." Taeha shakes his head as he gets up with Sungmin to sit on the couch and smiles.

“Let’s watch Iron Man!” Sungmin nods laying on the couch as Taeha puts in the movie and then pats his chest Taeha crawling onto the couch and resting his head on Sungmin’s chest resting and watching the movie.

When Speed comes back from whatever to see Sungmin laying on the couch and Taeha is between his legs with his head on Sungmin’s chest sleeping with a blanket over him. Sungmin just watching the end of iron man and stroking Taeha’s hair, then looks up to see them standing there.

"Hi. He’s asleep or i’d help." They just grin and take care of the groceries then come back out. Taewoon picking up taeha careful not to wake him.

"I’ll help you get him to bed." Sungmin gets up to follow as Taewoon sets him in his bed then looks at Sungmin as he climbs in beside Taeha cuddling him.

"Night Sungmin." Taewoon walks out and Sungmin just kisses Taeha’s head and falls asleep quickly.


	4. Sauna visit (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeha's sick, and Sungmin remembers the best way to get rid of a cold is to sweat out the virus, so he mentions it to his Hyung and they decide to take a midnight trip to the sauna. To help Taeha get better of course.  
> \-----  
> Inspired by their secret runaway to a sauna around midnight on March 18th 2014.  
> As shown [here](http://speed-boys.tumblr.com/post/79893579727)

"Hyung just relax." 

"I cant...we have a comeback tonight and were here at the sauna..." 

"cause youre sick." Sungmin kisses his cheek and smile.

"But..." 

"just relax!" He laughs and wraps his arms around Taeha. Taeha smiles and leans back against him and takes a deep breath closing his eyes. Sungmin kissing his neck and stroking the tops of taehas hands with his thumbs. Taeha rests his head on Sungmins shoulder and begins to fall asleep.

"Hey...dont fall asleep. You know the steam makes you pass out." Taeha laughs and sits up. 

"But im tired what should I do to stay awake?" Sungmin grins and wiggles his fingers underneath the towel around Taehas waist. 

"Hey!" He grabs Sungmins hand and gives him a look. 

"What? You asked what we should do. Weves been so busy..." Taeha bites his lip wanting it as well. He looks around for a spot thats not in view of the doors window and drags Sungmin over to a corner and starts kissing him. 

"If you get sick its not my fault. You tempted me." Sungmin laughs and kisses him back cupping his face. 

"Thats fine." He tugs Taeha closer to him and slides his hands up his thighs as he kisses him. Taeha moves his hands between them and moves the towel off Sungmins lap, wrapping his hand around his dick and pumping a few times. Sungmin moaning in the kiss and thrusting up a little into his hand. Taeha chuckles but it turns into a squeal when he feels Sungmins fingers enter him. He gasps pressing his forehead to Sungmins and rolls his body against him the steam causing their bodies to stick to one another occasionally. Sungmin working on stretching Taeha moans when he feels Taehas tongue on his neck. 

"H-hyung." Taeha smiles and kisses him again swatting at the arm thats preparing him. Sungmin removes his fingers and groans as Taeha lowers himself on him. Taeha gasping, eyes shut and mouth agape. He leans forward against Sungmin and kisses his shoulder as he begins to moves himself on Sungmins dick. Sungmin holding his hips and moaning with him, he looks at Taeha and takes in his appearance, his face flushed and hair wet sticking to his forehead, and smiles immediately kissing him. Taeha kissing back hungrily and squeaks when Sungmin thrusts up into him quickly and suddenly changes position laying him on the bench and thrusting into him. Taeha gasping, his back arching and trying to grip at something but not able to find anything. He grips Sungmins shoulders, and scratches his nails to grip them tighter when Sungmin hits his spot, a loud scream coming from Taeha to which make them both stop and look at each other. 

"Fuck...." Taeha stares at him and kisses him. 

"Quick or we wont finish. Someone probably heard that..." 

"cause youre too loud." He laughs earning a soft smack on his cheek and he grins leaning to kiss Taeha and thrusts faster into him, pumping Taeha with his free hand and groaning when Taeha tightens around him. Taeha moans loudly into the kiss his head tilting back as he releases and groans when Sungmin releases into him. Sungmin pulling out carefully and wrapping his towel around him again. Pulling Taeha up to a sitting position chuckling at his entirely flushed face. 

"You okay?" 

"I feel great..." he laughs and fixes his towel pouring more water on the rocks to make more steam as someone walks in. They ask what happened and Taeha explains he accidentally burned his hand on the rocks but is okay and grins at Sungmin when they believe it and leave. Sungmin tugging him over and kissing him deeply. 

"I love you, you little liar." 

"Youre one to talk. Bringing me here at 1 in the morning to get me better." 

"You should be better. So I didnt lie." 

"Alternative reasons for getting me here. Alone." Sungmin grins and holds him. 

"Maybe we should head home now." Taeha nods and kisses him getting out of the sauna slowly and whines. 

"Its cold now..." Sungmin wraps his arms around Taeha and laughs when he wiggles away. 

"Youre all sweaty." 

"So are you!" They both laugh and slide the bathrobes on and grin at each other. 

"Selca?" Sungmin nods and they take a bunch together settling on one to post to fans and to make the other members jealous.


	5. Closet quickie (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes. I apologize if it's awful. Basically Sungmin drags Taeha into a closet at a music program and they go at it.

Taeha hisses as he hits his elbow on the door frame as Sungmin walks him backwards into the utility closet. Sungmin chuckles and kisses the shorter boy for the first time that day, cupping his face and shutting the door behind them and locking it. Turning Taeha around to press him against the door Sungmin moves his hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning his pants and freeing himself from his boxer briefs.

“You’re gonna have to stay quiet.” Taeha gives him a look and laughs before lowering to his knees, pumping Sungmin’s dick a few times before wrapping his lips around him. Sungmin groans and grabs Taeha’s hair laughing when his hand gets smacked.

“Sorry, forgot you got your hair done already.” Taeha bobs his head a few more times before releasing him with a loud pop before looking up at him.

“I got my make up done already too, yet here I am on my knees. I can lie for that. I can’t lie as to why my hair is suddenly so flat.” Sungmin laughs and pumps himself pulling Taeha up and tugging his jeans down over his ass and lifting him up. Lining up with Taeha’s entrance he pushes in, covering Taeha’s mouth quickly to silence the loud moan that leaves his mouth.

“Dammit hyung, shh.” Sungmin groans feeling Taeha tighten around him from being told what to do.

“Seriously?” Taeha laughs behind his hand and gasps breaking off his laugh when Sungmin begins to thrust quickly. Panting as he leans forward to bury his face into Sungmin’s shoulder, grasping his blazer. Sungmin holding under his legs and thrusting faster, groaning as his release hits. Taeha whimpers as he pulls out, and grabs hold of his shoulder as Sungmin drops down to suck Taeha off to release. Taeha covering his own mouth and biting his hand some as he releases to keep himself from shouting. Leaning against the door panting, Sungmin chuckles at him and fixes himself up before fixing the older boy up as well.

“Cmon. Look normal, you look dazed as hell.”

“I’m in a post-sex daze, let me breathe a moment.” Laughing he straightens Taeha’s blazer and makes sure neither of them have a mess on themselves before peeking outside. Taeha grabs him and pulls him back inside kissing him quickly and smiling.

“Good luck.” Sungmin smiles and kisses him again before they sneak out and go their separate ways to not bring suspicion to anyone outside the group


	6. Things you said with no space between us part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit interesting near the end.

After one year and four months Speed finally came back. Sitting in a waiting room, Taeha spun in his chair waiting for their turn to perform their first comeback stage when Sungmin comes up behind him. Keeping his eyes on Sungmins in the mirror he tilts his head some to hear him better. Sungmin glances around the room for someone watching before leaning closely to Taeha; pressing his mouth to his neck and smiling at him in the mirror. Taeha fights the reddening appearing over his cheeks and ears as Sungmin moves back some. His mouth near his ear as he whispers.

"Good luck, you'll do fine." Taeha smiles and looks at him in the mirror before whispering back,

"You'll do fine too..." Giving another quick kiss to Taeha's cheek he moves away sitting close by, grinning some at the redness still on his ears. Sungmin pulls his phone out and takes a photo of him, sending it to him in a private chat. 

"You look like you have a fever." Taeha reads the text and turns a bit brighter from blushing even more and glancing at Sungmin. Shut up. He mouths before turning back to the mirror as the stylist begins to fix up his make up. Sungmin chuckles and relaxes back in the chair, at least until he hears the stylist ask in complete shock.

"Is this a love bite?!" 

_To be continued....._


End file.
